1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunlight tracing solar panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatic compensation of inclination in order to control the solar panel to swing to a position where the whole panel is capable of being illuminated by sunlight, and the present invention also relates to a related device including a driving unit, a light sensor and a controlling unit.
2. Related Art
The Taiwanese patent application M317554 disclosed a traditional sunlight tracing solar panel capable of swinging automatically according to the sunlight illumination angle. Mainly, the solar panel was installed at the top of a bracket capable of swinging. A driving unit was installed on the side of the bracket. When the controlling unit determined the illumination angle for that season and that time, the driving unit drove the solar panel to swing with the bracket in order for the light receiving end surface of the solar panel to obtain the best illumination angle.
In addition, the traditional sunlight tracing solar panel mentioned above can include either a single set of solar panel to generate electricity or a plurality of solar panels installed adjacent to each other to generate electricity, which was disclosed in Taiwanese patent application M379172. Mainly, a linking rod was pivotally connected to all solar panels for synchronously driving all solar panels to swing towards the sun.
Furthermore, when a plurality of solar panels is installed to simultaneously generate electricity, those solar panels are usually connected in series and the solar cells which form solar panels are also connected in series. Therefore, when the whole light receiving end surface of the solar panels is illuminated by the sunlight, solar cells can respectively generate electricity and the series circuit can be conducted to output electricity.
However, when a plurality of solar panels synchronously swings towards the sunlight, one raised end of one titled solar panel may cover one lowered end of another solar panel and may form a shadow area in the light receiving end surface of that solar panel. The solar cell in the shadow area may stop generating electricity and the related series circuit may become open. As a result, the solar panel temporarily stops generating electricity and it can only be activated when its whole light receiving end surface is illuminated by sunlight
However, the technologies mentioned above did not disclose the method for avoiding the shadow area which results in temporarily electricity termination. This issue needs to be solved.